Our Scary Love
by Lovemeinsane
Summary: Jack Wellington, a salesman, finds Edward alone in a mansion. What happens when he takes him home? Will romance blossom? Will tragedy strike? Human! JackxEdward Scissorhands. Enjoy!


Our Scary Love

Jack Wellington drove through a brightly colored suburb, tapping his steering wheel in time with the music. The pale man was a traveling salesman, but he was bored. He had changed careers twice this year, and he couldn't find anything new to do. He would rather get ready for Halloween, it was the best holiday ever. But that was months away and he was forced to do this instead. Selling encyclopedia's wasn't the most exciting ever. Nor was getting a door slammed in his face. But he blamed his looks. Pale skin mixed with dark, almost black eyes. Not to mention he preferred to wear black and thanks to a childhood condition, he hair was pure white. "I've been driving for an hour and haven't made a cent.." Jack was beginning to fall into despair until he spotted a huge mansion at the end of the cookie cutter neighborhood. His face brightened up and he quickly found a parking space. His long lanky limbs stretched out when he stepped out of his car. When he got closer to the gate, there was the sound of scuffling and a door slamming. "Er? Wait, I'm a salesman!" He opened the gate and looked around in awe. All around were beautiful bush sculptures. Jack continued walking towards the door. He was always a little too curious.

Edward Scissorhands was carefully snipping away at a sculpture of a snail when he heard the car engine close to his home. He let out a squeak when he just barely spotted white hair just over the fence. Someone was here to see the house? Out of fear and experience with humans, he ran to his door, slamming it before running upstairs. No one would try and get in, right?

Jack stepped inside the house, not really considering that he trespassing. "Hello? I'm here to sell encyclopedias.. Hello?" The mansion was dark and covered in spiderwebs. "I'm sure I heard someone..." He kept walking, traveling up the swirling, creaky steps.

Edward sat down at in the corner of his empty room, whimpering softly. He had accidentally scratched himself with those sharp scissor hands of his. Again. Said hands were safely away from his face as he listened to the footsteps getting closer. When the door opened he curled up as much as he could in the corner. Jack peered inside the room and smiled. "Hello there! I'm Jack, would you-" Then he saw his hands. He was struck in awe for a second before walking farther inside. "Oh my.. Are those, your hands?" Edward refused to look up at him, simply nodding.

"How absolutely fascinating." This made the dark haired boy look up quickly. His voice was barely above a whisper. "Wh-what?"  
"I like them. They look wonderful. May I?" Jack was already next to him, leaning down. Edward hesitated. He didn't know this man, why was he being so nice? "Alright.." He lifted up his hand slowly, surprised how amazed Jack was. Said man ran his fingers across the blades slowly, examining the hands. He had heard of this man before, but took it as some old story. Now that he saw Edward, he believed that the story was true. "Why are you here alone? What's your name?" "Edward.. I'm not very normal, so people don't exactly welcome me. He didn't finish me, so I'll never be welcome."  
"Tsk, I don't believe that. I find you quite nice.." Jack had a big smile on his face as he kept running long thin fingers on the blade before hissing in pain. He had knicked his finger. Edward freaked out and scooted away, spewing apologies. "I'm so sorry, are you bleeding?" Jack just chuckled and cradled his hand. "Don't worry dear, I'm fine." He felt his heart pound a bit faster, he couldn't leave him alone. "If you would like.. You could come with me Edward." He stared at Jack in shock. "I..I don't even know your name, or anything about you."  
"I'm Jack. And would you rather stay here all alone?"  
"Well, I guess not.."  
"Wonderful, come on then, let's be off."

Edward still wasn't sure about this strange man. Who in their right mind would just pick up someone from an old abandoned mansion and take them home? As he followed Jack back down the stairs, he wondered about him. He didn't really look like any other human he'd ever seen in the suburb. Definitely didn't act like any of them. "Um.. Jack? Are you sure about this?" Again, his voice was barely a whisper. "Sure, what's the harm in it?"  
"You don't know who.. or what I am.."  
"Ah, but you seem harmless. You wouldn't hurt a fly, would you Edward?" No, of course not. "And I'd never hurt such a sweet thing like you.." Sweet thing? This man really was strange. Finally they were at the car. Jack graciously opened up the door for him, not minding when Edward scratched the dashboard and the seat. When they started to leave, Edward silently watched the suburb pass by quickly. He was spotted by a few people who pointed and stared, making him sink lower into his seat. Jack frowned, not liking the unhappy face on his new..friend? He wasn't sure yet. Jack had a bit of a compulsive attitude. He saw an idea and he took a chance. Sometimes it didn't work out. But he was willing to take a chance on the young man.

When they arrived at Jack's home, Edward was more than surprised. Two story, painted black and gray. It looked gloomy, yet lively at the same time. Edward couldn't help himself from smiling. This looked nice. "You like it?" Jack opened the car door for his guest, smiling that strange smile. "It's.. Nice." Edward was beginning to think that this was actually a good idea. "Thank you, I try.." He led him to the front door, opening it up. The inside was the same: dark colors, yet surprisingly alive. Edward felt so much more at home than he expected. Jack closed the door, leading his guest to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" Edward didn't really need food, but he didn't mind eating. "Yes, I am.."  
"Perfect, I'll make us some spaghetti! Make yourself at home!" The dark haired male looked around, walking to the black couch. He sat down, holding up his hands so he won't cause any damage. Jack was beginning to cook, humming a song to himself. Edward just listened, relaxing slightly.

After Jack was done he led Edward to the dining room table where he set up their dinner. His guest stared at his plate for a while, not sure how he would eat it. "..Why don't I feed you?" If Edward was able to blush, he would have been bright red. "Um.. I don't know about that."  
"Well I can't let this go to waste, open up." Jack had already gotten a forkful of the hot spaghetti and he was holding it close to the other's mouth. Seeing no way out of it, Edward slowly opened his mouth and allowed Jack to feed him. After he swallowed, he smiled happily. "It's. .very good Jack, thank you.."  
"I'm glad you enjoy it darling. ." Edward looked down shyly again as Jack ate more. He soon fell into a motion of feeding Edward then eating more himself. They were quiet for a while until Jack spoke again. "I have a room you may stay in as long as you want." He just received a nod. Smiling, he took the time to examine him more. He didn't know why, but he was awfully attracted to this man. Being the outgoing and strange person he was, he had no problem voicing that attraction. "You're quite amazing Edward... Do those scars hurt?" He was sure that they did. "I'll take a look at them before bed.." Edward nodded and smiled again, eating more. "Thank you Jack.."

Later that night, Edward sat on the toilet while Jack kneeled in front of him, tending to his scars. With a small cotton ball he applied some medicine while Edward stared everywhere except the other's face. "All done, come now.." Jack stood and walked out, Edward right behind. They walked to the guest bedroom upstairs, which just so happened to be right across from the home owner's room. Jack helped him into bed, even tucked him in. Before he left the room he spoke gently. "Sleep well darling." With that, he walked out and closed the door. Edward simply laid there for a while. There was something about that man.

Something that he liked. 


End file.
